Omni directional antennas are useful for a variety of wireless communication devices because the radiation pattern allows for good transmission and reception from a mobile unit. Currently, printed circuit board omni directional antennas are not widely used because of various drawbacks in the antenna device. In particular, cable power feeds to conventional omni directional antennas tend to alter the antenna impedance and radiation pattern, which reduces the benefits of having the omni directional antenna.
Thus, it would be desirous to develop a printed circuit board omni directional antenna device having a power feed that does not significantly alter the antenna impedance or radiation pattern